Going Back
by Daioujou
Summary: COMPLETE! It has been 1 year since Mio killed Mayu to protect All Gods Village. On the Eve of that night, Mio goes back in search of All Gods Village. But is what she is looking for not as simple as it seems?
1. The All Gods Dam

Ok, new Fatal Frame story. Ive been gone so long because my grandmother died which put my already slow amount of work on hold. So Ill do my best to make it up to you by writing this little piece of work. Come on, you know you missed me.

Summary: Its been 1 year since Mio killed Mayu to protect All Gods Village. On the Eve of that night, Mio goes back in search of All Gods Village. But is what shes looking for not as simple as it seems?

----

I stared out into the night from outside of my bedroom window. The night sky spotted with the occasional star, there were fewer and fewer with each day.

_Tomorrow...will be the anniversary of her death..._

"Mayu..." I said softly.

On the night of the ritual all stars leave the sky. The ritual does not occur anymore. Why are the stars leaving again?

I must go. I will find Mayu. I must go back to All Gods Village and see her. I dont care how I get there as long as I can see Mayu.

I quickly got up and got dressed, grabbing my coat in a hurry and ran down to my car. I started it up and headed down to the bus station.

I approached the ticket man near the entrance.

"Excuse me, how much is a ticket to All Gods Dam?"

"Twenty dollars."

I took out my money and took my seat on the bus. It would be leaving in a few minutes.

_Come on! Hurry up! I have to see Mayu!_ I shouted in my head, what was taking this bus so long?!

"Excuse me! Sir? When is this bus leaving!" I shouted up at the driver.

"Right now." He said, shifting it into gear and driving off.

_That man...he sounded so much like Itsuki. Thats...impossible. Itsuki was freed from All Gods Village...hes dead. Gone._

I fell asleep on the bus. At least, I think I did because before I knew it I was there. All Gods Dam.

I stepped off the bus and looked around. All of the trees were gone. The whole place was flooded. I stood on part of the few solid ground left in the area. I looked down at the large amount of water flowing.

Something jumped out at me! It appeared to be a ghost...Yae?

"Help us...help us, Mio." She called.

I couldnt tell where the voice was coming from, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. I started walking backwards until I tripped on a rock, hitting my head hard on the ground. I got up shakily and walked backwards, big mistake.

I tripped off of the ledge and into the water below, at first I thought it would be a big drop, but the damn was so flooded the fall into it was only about a foot. Maybe two.

I looked around. Nothing. No ghost. No Itsuki. No Yae. Maybe I was just imagining it.

I grabbed onto the rock which was the edge and started to climb back to the surface.

"Mio...dont leave me Mio."A voice called...Mayu?!

"Mayu!" I shouted, forgetting I was underwater.

I clamped my hands over my mouth trying to keep in any air I could. I felt dizzy. And, as if I hadnt been in water at all, but on land, crashed to the bottom of the river.

_Mayu...Im sorry...._ I thought, before slipping into darkness. I would never get to go back to see Mayu...

So what do you think? Should I continue? I needed something to get me rolling again and I think this might be it. Tell me what you think.

----

Oh, and by the way. Happy non-denominational holiday everyone! Marry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Joyful Kwanza, and fantastic Winter Solstice! Which isnt even a holiday but Im cheering anyway!


	2. Inside The Village

Ok, new chapter. Im going to continue this for...well...the hell of it. Of course, to keep it going, I need reviews! They are what keeps me going! I mean, dont get me wrong, I love writing, but reviews tell me what people think of the story.

Also, thanks Kerri for reviewing. My only reviewer for the first chapter.

* * *

I moved up, coughing up water from my lungs.

_Wait a second...wasnt I...dead?_

I looked around me. I cant see. I rubbed my eyes carefully and fluttered them, trying to adjust my eyes to the...darkness. I was in All Gods Village.

I jumped up happily. I _would_ get to see Mayu!

I ran down the path towards the village. Everything seemed the same. The house where we encountered Miyako seemed the same.

"I wonder...if the camera is there..." I said to myself, considering the thought of going into the house. But why would I search for the camera? I have no use for it.

I continued walking down a dirt path until I noticed something on the door of the house. It was...a butterfly. A crimson one.

"Mayu?" I said, turning to the butterfly. Although, some would consider talking to a butterfly quite stupid, even crazy when youre calling it by the name of your sister.

The butterfly flapped its wings once in response and flew into the house through a window.

"Mayu!:" I shouted, pulling the door open and rushing inside, opening the door that led inside of the house.

"Mayu! Where are you?!" I shouted, walking inside of the house and walking up to the dug in fireplace.

"Mayu?! Are you in here?!" I shouted. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, it was crimson! Mayu!

"Mayu!" I rushed up the stairs. The butterfly was resting on the doorknob. It was...locked? But how?

"I guess Ill need the key." I said to myself and walked to the stairs. A noticed a figure by the entrance to the room halfway down. It looked like the ghost of one of the villagers.

I gulped. There was no way that I could get to the key with that ghost there. Without the camera it would kill me. Without the camera...

Thats it! If the door was locked again I could get the camera. I walked back up the stairs quietly and walked down the hall. I looked at the lock on the door, it was the same as before. Except for the butterfly resting on it. I continued towards the back stairs.

I felt the ground under me break away as I neared the stairs. The floor collapsed, knocking me onto the alternate path to the hallway. The ghost noticed me, staring at me.

_Why wasnt it attacking?_ I quickly got up and ran into the hallway. There! The room with the camera! I ran inside and shut the door behind me. I sat by the area I had found the camera. Where was it? It wasnt there.

"The camera obscura...where is it?" I said to myself, rummaging through the scattered papers on the floor trying to find. It was no use. The camera was gone.

I gulped. If the camera wasnt here....where was it? Maybe the papers could tell me something. I picked up the few papers and walked into the connected room.

Document One:

_It has been three days since that girl escaped from the village. How she did I am unsure. She did not use the same method we used. There is something about her and her sister. Although, I noticed that her sister did not leave with her. I wonder why she left. Is it possible that she and her sister completed the ritual and only one of them escaped? It must have been so. If that is the case, then maybe we too will be allowed to leave the village. I can only hope._

Document Two:

_Her image is still firmly printed into my mind. How she resembled her so. How her sister resembled hers. There had to be some reason as to why she looked so much like her. She has put an end to the suffering of our village. At least for now. I wish there was a way I could thank her for what she has done. _

Letter One:

_Dear Mio, _

_Thank you for doing this. You have saved the whole village and allowed me to fulfill my wish. I hope that I will be able to see you again. _

I looked over the notes. Who wrote these? Could it be the villagers? Thats impossible...they all disappeared. Could it be that Mayu wrote one of these letters? How would that be possible?

Something began banging on the door. I backed up into the screen on the other side of the room. The door burst open. It was...a girl? No...a ghost. Chitose!

"Chitose?! What are you doing here?!" I asked her, but as soon as she burst through the door, she was gone. Leaving something on the ground.

Was that...the camera? I thought, walking towards the door. It was! The camera obscura! It was already loaded with type-7 film. It would do for now.

I walked out the door back into the hallway. I made my way back to the main room. But the ghost was gone. I looked around to see if there was any other ghosts that were in the area. Nothing.

I entered the room and went behind the curtain. Everything still looked like it did before. Except for the closet door now missing. I took the key from the closet and went back upstairs. The butterfly was still there, and no ghosts. I unlocked the door and went inside.

"Mayu? Mayu?" I said, looking around. I continued looking around. There she was! Where we found Miyako.

"Mayu!" I shouted, hugging her. She didnt hug back.

I took a step away from her. "Mayu?"

It wasnt Mayu. Mayus shape began to change. She was wearing a blood stained kimono now. Sae?!

"Yae...why did you leave me again?" She asked.

"Wheres Mayu?!"

"Mayu isnt here..." She replied, holding her hand out as a crimson butterfly landed on it.

"Mayu..." I said, was that butterfly her?

The butterfly quickly took off out of a window. I turned to Sae. She began laughing. Not again...bodies began appearing all over the floor. The Kusabi appeared behind Sae and began its advances. I quickly ran out of the room to the stairs. The Kusabi had appeared there before I could get to the stairs. I ran to the other side but the Kusabi was too quick.

It grabbed my arm with one hand, the other raised preparing to strike at me. I picked up the camera with my free arm and snapped a picture. The Kusabi recoiled for a second letting me get to the other side.

Oh no! I forgot that the floor was broken. I fell down to the hallway below and got up quickly. I darted towards the exit and swung the door open. I ran out of the house and darted to the fork in the road. Maybe Itsuki was still here.

* * *

There! A new chapter completed! Once again, thanks to Kerri for the review, and Im asking everybody else to review! 


	3. Itsuki and Mayu

New chapter. I really think that this story is going to go well...and Ill get to finish it. Yay!

Thanks, once again, for reviewing my story, Kerri. Shortening it just saves me time

Anyways...its story time!

* * *

I quickly turned on my heel and rushed to the right. I had to find Itsuki quickly. Maybe he would be able to help me.

I turned to the left and ran into the yard where Itsuki was.

"Itsuki! Itsuki!" I shouted, running towards his 'home' in a hurry. "Itsuki!"

"Mio?" I heard a voice ask questionably.

"Itsuki!" I shouted, grabbing on to the handles of the window he was peeking out of. "Itsuki! I need your help!"

"Mio...why are you here? You should have escaped when you had the chance."

"I had to come back...to see Mayu."

"To see Mayu? Why?"

"I just....Im not sure. Mourning at an empty grave didnt seem to be enough." I responded to his question. What was the truth? Maybe that reason was a lie. Maybe...maybe I wished that I could have died with Mayu...after all...

"We were always supposed to be together." I heard a voice echo behind me combined with my own voice. I turned around quickly.

"Mayu?" I said, confused.

She smiled and limped toward me. It was her. On her right shoulder rested a crimson red butterfly.

"Mayu...its you." I said, hugging Mayu. I felt her return the hug.

"Mio...I have to tell you...the village..."

"What about it?"

"The exit is lost."

I froze for a second. The air in my lungs seemed to disappear like magic.

"What do you mean...lost?"

"Well...its not lost exactly. Its just...all of the paths in and out of the village are under guard by Sae and her Kusabi."

"Theres still a chance that we can escape. They cant be both places at once."

"No, Mio. You dont understand. Sae guards one exit and the Kusabi guards another."

"Why? Why would she do such a thing?"

"Shes afraid. Me, Itsuki and Sae are the only people who are left in the village. Everyone elses spirit was set free. Shes alone, Mio. Shes only had us to talk to. Shes afraid that if we escape, shell have to be alone for the rest of her life. Nobody deserves that, Mio. Nobody! Thats why we have to stay here."

"But Mayu...I dont want to leave without you...even if I can leave...I dont want to leave here alone." I said, tears running down my face. I slipped out of Mayus arms and fell to the ground. Mayu lowered herself to look at me.

"Mio...maybe we can help Sae. What if she were to leave with us?"

"Would she even listen to us? What if she tries to kill us?"

"She wont. Not me, anyway. Trust me. If we can talk to Sae than Im sure that we can all leave here safely."

I didnt know what to do. I was confused. Should we try to talk to Sae? Wait...

_Me, Itsuki and Sae are the only people who are left in the village_.

Only ones left in the village? But what about the ghost I saw guarding the door? Was it really there?

"Mayu...are you sure that were the only ones left in the village?"

"Well...yes and no. You see...well...maybe now isnt the best time to tell you."

"Tell me! Tell me now!" I shouted.

We all heard something walk towards us. I turned to see what it was. A dog? A ghost dog...

It jumped towards us and latched onto my arm.

"Augh!" I let out a cry of pain and distress. "Mayu! Take the camera!" I shouted, referring to the camera that had been dropped on the floor.

Mayu slowly picked up the camera and aimed.

"Mayu! Hurry!" I shouted. The pain was starting to be too much for me. I couldnt stand it.

_SNAP! _went the shudder of the camera. The dog let go of my arm and staggered back. Mayu took aim again. She was letting the power in the camera charge. Mayu remembered how to use the camera apparently. Which I was grateful for.

_SNAP!_

The dog faded out of existence.

"What..was that?" I asked.

"Saes minions. She kind of went crazy and now shes using some sort of ancient magic to summon spirits. We really need to help her."

I got up and looked at Mayu.

"Mayu. I need to go talk to Sae. You stay here."

"Mio! No! Youre hurt! I cant let you go and talk to her. Youll be in danger."

"And you wont?"

"Not as much. Itll be safer if I go. Wait inside with Itsuki and Ill be back as soon as I can. Ok?" She tried to convince me. I guess I didnt have much of a choice. I nodded and handed her the camera.

"You might need it."

I watched Mayu walk out of the yard and down the road. It might be one of the last times I saw Mayu.


	4. The Effects of Boredom

Due to popular demand (from the BCL forums) I have decided to start this chapter now. I wasnt really sure as to what direction I should take with this chapter but...well...here it goes

* * *

I sat against the wall of Itsukis cage. It was horribly boring. I watched Itsuki closely. It was like watching one of those boring talk shows where some poor woman cries about how her husbands a drunk that does drugs and how her children have becomes members of the Yakuza. And usually I like watching those shows. 

I rubbed my eyes. I was starting to get tired. _Really, really _tired!

"Are you ok?" Itsuki asked me.

"No. Im tired, its cold, Mayu may have just walked to her death and Im hungry!" I snapped at him in anger. He jumped back in surprise against the opposite wall.

"Oh Itsuki Im sorry." I said, sitting next to him and trapping him in a hug. "Im just really upset right now. Mayu just left to go find Sae who might kill her, this cage is really uncomfortable and Im tired!" I shouted again. Hunger and lack of sleep a happy Mio does not make.

I giggled to myself. That rhymed. Wait...not it didnt! Apparently hunger and lack of sleep also make a stupid Mio. I banged my head against the wall ceremoniously. Like the priests did when they banged their staffs. This was outrageous. I shouldnt be sitting here like an idiot! I should be helping Mayu!

I stood up and burst the door open. It was my job to save Mayu. I already failed at that once, I couldnt fail again.

"Mio!" I heard a voice shout. I turned around to the yard to see it was Mayu. She looked sick and tired. Suddenly, she dropped to the ground with a hard thump.

"Mayu!" I shouted kneeling by her. "Mayu! Are you ok?!" She wouldnt answer. Was she dead?

----

This chapter is so short because I have nothing to write. Ill update soon because I have a sub-chapter in development for Mayu. So until then, review!


	5. Sub Chapter 1

Well...its not an actual chapter in reality, but it _is _a sub-chapter, which _will_ give you certain parts of the story that are not filled by actual chapters. _If_ you do not want to know what happened in between the other chapters I do not recommend reading the sub-chapters. If you _do_ want to know than recommend you read this. Also, the sub-chapter will be in first person taking place through Mayus eyes.

* * *

I walked out of the yard with the Camera. It was my job to talk some sense into Sae. It was my job to make sure that she didnt find where Mio was hiding. It was my job to make sure we made it out safely.

I began down the road to the fork. This part was fairly simple. It was the passing the Osaka house without hurting myself that was the problem. I looked down at the fork. If I kept going forward I could find the bridge. But taking that path would take longer, so it would be a lot easier if I took the path down past the Osaka house to _that_ bridge.

I turned and started my way down. I know that there was going to be a lot of those ghost dogs that had attacked Mio. I shuddered at the thought of those jumping, circling me, staring at me like I was something for them to munch on.

I slowly walked down the path, shifting my eyes this way and that making sure nothing was there to surprise me.

I continued walking down the path until the incline up the hill started. I stretched my legs a little and began my walk.

Thud! I felt a pressure on my back, knocking me onto the ground. It was one of those dogs again!

It had begun biting my shoulder, as if trying to tear it from my body.

"Get off!" I shouted trying to push myself forward. I managed to get up and run up the hill, turning back and aiming with the camera.

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICKITY GOD DAMN CLICK!!!_

I continued snapping pictures until the creature fell to the floor. Well...I guess creature isnt the right word.

"Oops...I guess I went kind of overboard. Oh well, that was Type-07 film anyways." I said, before running up the incline to the clearing. There I saw Sae, staring at the lantern.

"Hello, Sae."

"Hello Mayu." She said, sadly.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes. I know that Mio entered the village."

"What do you mean?"

"Dont try to trick me, Mayu. I know that shes in the village, I saw her at the Osaka house."

I took a step back, was she going to hurt Mio.

"Sae, I need to talk to you about Mio."

"Dont say it, Mayu. Im not letting you leave."

"But please let me explain!"

"No! I dont want to be alone in this village! I dont want to be alone!" Sae shouted angrily, rushing towards me.

I turned back and ran. Saes hand went through my back. I let out a shriek of shock and pain mixed together as I fell down the hill.

I unsteadily got up and started running as fast as I could. The limp on my leg had gotten worse from the fall.

_I hope I can make it in time. _

"Mayu! Get back here!" I could here Sae say as she continued her search. I quickly took a right and sped as fast as I could. Sae was behind me, I knew it.

She grabbed my shoulder and I collapsed onto the ground. I couldnt die...not again, not after Mio had come to rescue me.

Sae hovered above me. She looked down at me with a hateful gaze.

"I will not kill you, Mayu. You know that. Thats why you volunteered yourself to go. But I _will_ kill Mio."

"Please Sae. We all want to escape, take you out of the village."

"Liar!" Sae shouted before storming away. "Its a lie! You just want to abandon me! Just like Yae did!" Sae had disappeared.

I crawled to the gate of the yard and got up. I slowly limped to the cage.

"Mio!" I cried with my last ounce of strength as I hit the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. And yes Kerri, I AM registered at the BCL forums. Now for the thank yous.

First to Kerriane who has reviewed EVERY well...almost every chapter of this story.

Next to The Dancing Emu, who wanted to find out Saes reaction, but didnt everyone?

Now Akaichou. I must thank you, as your review got me finishing this chapter.


	6. Making Decisions

Hurrah! New chapter, I know you all missed me. Well, since I almost had Mayu die and Mio in a state of panic and idiocy, well...I think Ill focus a bit on Itsuki next sub-chapter. Im not too sure about it. Tell me what you think.

Oh! And before I forget, this next chapter is in Mios point of view.

* * *

"Mayu!" I shouted, before running to her collapsed body and kneeling down to it. "Mayu?! Are you ok?!" I did not get a response.

"Mayu?!" I shouted again. No answer.

"Mayu?! Answer me, Mayu!" I started to cry.

"Shell be ok. Shes just unconscious." Itsuki said reassuringly, going to Mayus other side and picking her up. "She juts needs some rest."

"Youre right. She needs rest." We went inside of Itsukis cell and laid Mayus body on the floor. Where was the camera?

"Itsuki, do you see the camera anywhere?"

He looked around a bit before responding with a "no."

"Maybe its outside." I said before walking outside, looking on the ground for the camera. "Found it!" I called to Itsuki before picking it up to look for damages.

"It looks pretty solid. The fall didnt hurt it."

"So what do we do now? Sae wont listen to reason." Itsuki said, no hope in his voice.

"Ill _make_ her listen." I said, loading the camera with film again with a loud 'snap!'

"Wait a second, Mio! You cant go!"

"What do you mean I cant go?! I have to make Sae understand!"

"You cant go because shell kill you!"

Thats when reality fell on me like a big anvil. Thats why Mayu went in the first place. Sae wouldnt kill Mayu, nor would she kill Itsuki. Me, on the other hand, she would kill without thought. I was a risk to her, I was a threat. I was the thing stopping her from happiness.

But could I really do that? Could I really let Itsuki go and get himself injured as bad as Mayu? He might not make it back her like Mayu had. If shes not where Mayu was and he has to go and search somewhere else....

"No, Itsuki. I cant let you do that. I have to go."

"You cant. Shell kill you. Please, Mio. Let me go."

I thought about it. Could I risk it....

* * *

Hehe, cliffhanger! Well, not really. Anyways, vote for who you want to go talk to Sae! Mio or Itsuki? Vote, vote, vote! 


	7. Trying To Speak Reason

Ok I have counted the votes I have received and here is the next chapter. I was going to have it play as a sub-chapter but that wait until later.

* * *

"Itsuki...I cant let you go. I have to do this for Mayu. Can you understand that?"

He sighed. "I guess I cant really stop you. Go ahead. I dont know which exit Mayu tried, but Sae might still be there."

I started walking to the exit before he stopped me. "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"If...the exit is open, run. Leave. Get out."

"What?! I cant. I came to-"

"You came to see Mayu. And you have. Now you have to escape before its too late."

I left the yard and ran down to the fork in the road.

"Where could I go? If I check atop the hill Id probably have a better chance of escaping back..." I decided. That would be the way I would go.

Rather than walk carefully, like I should have done, I decided to run quickly past the Osaka house and up the hill. When I got to the clearing there was...noone.

"Sae? Sae, are you here? Please come out, Sae. I want to talk."

Something crashed behind me. I turned to see what it was that crashed. It was the Crimson Lantern. Shakily, I held the camera to my face and looked around. Where could she be?

I heard...sobbing?

"Sae? Is that you?" I asked, not moving the camera.

"What is it...." I couldnt hear where the voice was coming from. It sounded like it was echoing everywhere.

"I wanted to talk to you. About escaping."

"So...are you leaving me too?"

"Sae...I dont want to leave without you. We want you to go with us."

"Liar! Youre just saying that to try to escape and when I open the entrances youll try to kill me!"

"No I wont!" I said, raising my voice considerably louder than I should have.

Suddenly, the voice took a form in front of me, lunging at me, her hands at my neck.

"Sae...please...let me go!" I said. She wouldnt. Not like I expected her to. "Please, Sae..." Still no answer.

"I said...let...me...go!" I shouted, clicking down on the shutter.

Sae let out a horrible shriek as she lurched back. I looked through the camera. The words "Fatal Frame" were listed under the meter marking her life.

I took off into a run down the hill. Sae had gone crazy. She would no longer listen to reason. She wanted all of us to stay in the village forever.

I turned a sharp corner to the fork in the road in attempt to add more distance and get back to Itsuki, when I turned Saes figure stood right in front of me. I tried to stop but fell through her, a chill flowing through me. The camera falling a good couple of feet away and the film knocked out.

I hated this feeling. The feeling that a person gets when they come in contact with a ghost. Ive felt it many times before, but this seemed to be the worse. Not only did the chill pierce to my heart, making my blood run cold, like it turned to ice, but it gave me this helpless feeling. The feeling like I knew I was going to die. It made me...afraid.

_Mayu..._Itsuki_...please...help me..._

"Why did you have to get in my way? I was perfectly content with staying in this village, but you had to come along and try to take everyone away from me. Well I wont let you!" Sae brought hands down and closed them around my throat.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my eyelids closed. I felt the chill turning into a numbness...the numbness separating me from all feeling.

_So this is what the Darkness feels like..._

"Stop!"

* * *

Hehe, another cliffhanger. So just what is it that happened? We may never know! Well...Ill know, but you wont unless you review and tell me what you think! 


	8. One Down, Two To Go

I dont see why I bother putting cliff hangers for endings, I update so quickly they seem a little pointless.

Anyway, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed so far, a couple more reviews and this story might beat out the positive feed back Ive gotten for just about all my stories. And I LOVE positive feed back. By the way, this chapter will be written in...THIRD PERSON!

Everyone: gasps

* * *

"Stop!"

Sae lifted her head towards the sound, only to find Itsuki charging toward her, running as fast he could in a sort of fighting position, Mayu close behind.

Sae lifted her hands from Mios throat and stood up.

"Why, Itsuki?"

"She only wants to help, Sae. She wants us all to escape and live our lives together."

"What if I do not want to leave?" Sae said, no emotion showing in her voice or face.

"What?!" Itsuki shouted, surprised. "You mean you want to stay here forever?!"

"Of course. Its where I grew up, why wouldnt I?"

"Well why keep us here?! We dont want to stay here! We want to leave and live out lives!"

"I dont want you to leave. That would leave me alone."

"I cant believe it!" Mayu spat. "How could you do that to us?! We want to live out lives and die! Not live forever like you do! I cannot believe you can be so selfish! You sick, horrible, sorry excuse for a person!" She shouted, nothing but rage and disgust could be found within her.

Mayu had very quickly picked up the camera and put the film back in. Now she was aiming at Sae, ready to take a picture.

"You would dare try to kill me?" Sae asked.

"If it would save Mio and let us escape, then yes, Sae. I would."

"I understand then. However, I will make sure you stay here." Sae said cooly, as if Mayu did not just threaten to kill her to escape the village.

Sae shut her eyes and put out her hands, a red mist covering them, consuming her. Her dark eyes lost all color, changing into a pure white, which matched her equally pale skin.

Ceremoniously, She lifted her arms up and laced her fingers together, sticking out her two index fingers and lowering her hands.

As if it was a silent command, and for all they knew it probably was, the Kusabi appeared behind her, his katana raised. He passed through her, slowly making his way towards Mayu.

Sae turned around and began walking as if she was alone.

"Get back here!" Itsuki shouted, running to catch up with her. The Kusabidid not try to stop him, but instead kept his focus on Mayu. She still aimed, waiting for the camera to charge.

_Come on...hurry up! Now! Move it! Charge faster!_ Her mind screamed as little by little the camera charged.

_Oh no! Here he comes!_

The Kusabi lifted his katana to attack, and the capture circle turned red as a response. Mayu quickly pressed the shutter down, landing a successful hit on the Kusabi. She lowered the camera and picked up Mayus body, giving her a piggy back ride, running down the dirt road to catch up with Sae and Itsuki.

_I have to make it, for Mio._ Mayu thought. She made the turn down required to get to the gate which was required to get through in order to enter the Kurosawa house.

She got to the gate and saw the sleeve of a white kimono on the floor.

"A kimono sleeve? Is this from Itsukis kimono?" Mayu wondered out loud, picking it up and pushing open the heavy doors to the gate.

She ran through and started running across the bridge. She couldnt stop running, wouldnt stop running, despite the pain in her chest and sides telling her to stop and rest.

After Mayu had gotten across the bridge she opened the next set of doors and ran along the path. She ran until she approached a body covered in blood, its kimono ripped apart.

Mayu kneeled down to the body and examined it. It was hard to see whose it was from the angle the body was at. That was when Mayu noticed it. One sleeve of the kimono covered the face and hair of the body, but the other sleeve wasnt there.

Mayu gulped and slowly reached towards the sleeveless arm and, slowly and with shaky hands, moved it.

Now for the hard part. She took a deep breath and, without looking, picked up the other arm to reveal the face. Mayu squinted open her eyes, they suddenly widened and her face twisted into an expression that could only express the upmost horror and shock.

The kimono sleeve had covered the horrified, eyeless face of Itsuki Tachibana. Mayu crawled away from the body. How could...how was it possible that...no...it wasnt possible. Sae couldnt have done it. It was impossible. Merely a trick of the eyes.

Mayu rubbed her eyes and looked again. It was no trick, it was indeed the body of Itsuki.

"Sae...why...why did you..." Mayu said, putting her face in her hands and sobbing erratically. How could she do such a thing?

Mio slowly picked up her head and turned to look at the shaky form. Her vision was blurred and she had a difficult time seeing at first. She blinked a couple of times and fluttered her eyes, her vision clearing and starting to show the image in front of her.

"Mayu...?"

Mayu turned in shock to the hazy voice in back of her.

"Mio? Are you alright?"

"Im fine...just a little tired..." She said, coughing lightly before resting her head on the ground.

"Mio...Im sorry."

"For what?"

"For...this." Mayu said, getting up to let Mio see the body.

* * *

Cliffhanger? Probably not. But it kinda looks like one. Anyways, please read and review. 


	9. Left Alone

And now, after a really long time of not updating and stuff...here it is. Dedicated to all my fans...of which I have none. But thats not the point, story time!

* * *

Mio jumped back at what she saw.

"Mayu...what happened?"

"Sae...she...Im so sorry, Mio!" Mayu shouted hugging her sister tightly.

"Sae...did this...Sae...killed Itsuki...Sae...!"

"What?"

Mio looked passed her sister, noticing the missing sleeve. "Why is his sleeve missing?"

"I dont know...He might have lost it trying to escape."

"Oh...Mayu..."

"What?"

"Lets escape. For Itsuki."

"Right. Theres no use in trying to fight her. She doesnt want to be alone, well that too bad for her. Shes going to have to be."

"Mayu...Youve changed." Mio brushed some hair out of her sisters face.

"After awhile...I kind of had to change..." Mayu got up and stared at Itsukis body. "Mio...I want...to kill her."

"What!"

"I want to kill Sae. Shes broken the last straw. I want her to feel pain!"

"Mayu! What are you saying! We cant kill her!"

"Well Im going to try! I dont care if Ill die or not! I have to...because of Itsuki...And...I want you to leave the village!"

"What!"

"You cant stay here. Im your older sister, Im supposed to protect you. I was not able to protect you before. But now...now I can! Please Mio, let me protect you!" Mayu took Mios hands in her own. "Please, Mio."

"I...dont know..."

"Please!"

"Okay! Fine! Go!" Mio shouted, tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank you." Mayu said, hugging her sister tightly before running across the bridge.

"Mayu!" Mio called, Mayu turning around for a quick second. Mio ran up to her and snapped a picture of her, taking it out and handing the camera back to Mayu. "This may be...the last time I see my sister again..."

* * *

Yes, I know, its short. And it was probably horrible. Anyway, review, and feel free to give me suggestions as to what to do next. 


	10. Itsukis Death

Well, Im back with another chapter, not an official chapter, today its a sub-chapter. We now take the roll through Itsukis eyes as we...well...you know what happens...

* * *

"Stop!" I shouted to Sae, running towards her and getting into a fighting stance, Mayu standing behind me with an obvious expression of pain for her sister on her face.

Sae removed her hands from Mios throat and looked me in the eye. "Why, Itsuki?"

"She only wants to help, Sae. She wants us all to be free and live together." I explained.

"What if I do not want to leave?" Sae asked. She showed no expression on her face or anywhere else, her voice only spoke her words, no sort of drive behind them. I knew what she meant. She seemed emotionless...but that was not Sae...that was...something else...the Malice inside of her controlling her as it did long ago, when Mio and Mayu wandered into the village and even before that.

"What! You want to stay here forever!" I shouted. Maybe...maybe I would be able to reach Sae. _My _Sae.

"Of course. Its where I grew up. Why wouldnt I?"

"I cant believe it!" Mayu began shouting. I tuned her out. I had to get to Sae, I had to convince her that leaving the village would be the right thing to do for us all.

During my thoughts, Mayu had picked up the Camera and aimed a shot at Sae.

_Mayu has...gotten so much stronger...I hope Mio realizes this..._

Sae began moving her hands in strange motion. She was summoning the Kusabi! As the Kusabi slowly lurched out of her body, she walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Get back here!" I shouted, running down the dirt road to catch up with her. I stopped, grabbed her arm. I spun her around and looked at her. Her face was covered in fresh tears, more streaking down her cheeks. "Sae..."

She freed herself from my grip and ran further. She was heading to her house. She opened the large doors toward the bridge, I grabbed her by her shoulders, almost immediately and unexpectedly thrown onto the ground. I looked up at her. Saes face was no longer the sad face of the Sae I knew, but one baring an excited, happy grin. Like a child who had gotten exactly what they wanted for Christmas. Though her face was not of joy, but of insanity and malice.

I tried running past her, she grabbed my kimono sleeve, shoving me into one of the trees. I pushed off the tree, shoving her down before running across the bridge. One of my kimono sleeves was missing. I quickly brushed it off and kept running, pushing open the door and coming to a stop. She was right in front of me, that same smirk on her face. She grabbed hold of me and pushed me into a lantern. I slid down the pole of it, my breathing had grown shallow.

In an instant, like a cat reaching for a mouse, her hands were at my face, clawing. I screamed and got up, holding my face. I could feel large claw-like marks going down my face, passing just over my eyes. She grabbed me by the arm with a kimono sleeve, shoving two of her fingers into my eye sockets. I let out a loud screaming, the pain circulating through my head unbearable. I felt a blow to my stomach, then to my chin. I collapsed onto the ground, unmoving.

"Sae...why...why did you..."

I heard her scream. Then I felt her at the ground beside me. "Itsuki! Itsuki Im so sorry! I-I...I didnt mean to!" She buried her head into my kimono, her tears seeping through onto my skin.

"Sae...dont...cry..." I stopped talking, my head hit the gravel with a smack. I heard her screaming and crying as I lost consciousness.

_"Mayu...save Sae from the Malice...Only you can save her."_

_"Why me?"_

_"You have a special bond with Sae. If you can completely contact her, youll be able to eliminate the Malice inside of her."_

"_I understand. I promise, Itsuki. I will save Sae from the Malice, and free the village."_

Please...make sure that comes true...


	11. Mirror Shards

Mayu continued walking. The look in her eyes was not a friendly one. It was not her usually shy look, this look was filled with hate and anger. Anger for Sae.

She continued down to the Osaka house. Nothing was going to stop her. Nothing was going to get away. Cracking her knuckles, she banged on the door, eventually getting frustrated and kicking the door out of its place, crashing to the floor.

Stepping into the small entry she made her way into the house. Sticking close to the wall, she opened the door and slipped inside. Moving from her cover behind the curtains, she walked over to the box in the connecting room. Opening the rectangle kimono box, she stuck in her hand. Before she reached her prize, however, something grabbed her hand.

Pulling it back, she raised the camera to her face and aimed.

_Just what I needed. Something to get in my way._

Mayu watched the meter around the capture circle, waiting for it to completely color. She backed away every so often, making sure she and the mysterious ghost were a decent distance away.

She backed away more, she was getting worried, the meter was taking too long to charge and it looked like her opponent was going to strike. Thump, she hit the wall. Pressing herself against it, futilely attempting to put more distance between them. The woman raised her head a bit and the meter glowed a bright red.

_Now or never!_

She pressed down on the shutter button hard. Watching the woman in front of her recoil from the blast, Mayu ran past her and took her aim again. While the woman was paralyzed, she would have plenty of time for the camera to load the next picture and for the meter to increase by a significant amount.

She didnt blink. Knowing that doing so would cause her to lose focus as well as her target. It was almost there, Mayu was tensing up. The finger above the shutter started to twitch. She wanted to take this last shot. She just had to wait for the woman to get close enough...

_Now!_

She pressed on the trigger hard, accidently activating the knock back ability attached the lense. The woman hit the floor, shimmering for a moment, then disappeared.

Turning around satisfied, Mayu reached her hand back into the box to fetch her prize. Smiling, she walked out of the room and back into the main area.

The item she had obtained, her prize, was a piece of a mirror. The mirror had been left behind somehow, some way. All Mayu knew about it was it could contain and suppress the Malice within living beings and places. Probably how the village was able to hold The Abyss off, despite the occasional lack of sacrifices.

There were four pieces of the mirror, all inside the Osaka house. Itsuki had intentionally left them there a long time ago.

The four pieces each had something carved into them, a symbol. One for life, the other for death, another for love, and finally, one for butterfly.

If one looked into the meaning carefully, they would know the meaning. The villagers who knew of the mirror and its location thought it to mean "The butterfly loves during life and death" however, the symbols had been carved in the wrong places, and though effective on holding back the malice, the improper location of the symbols caused the mirror to shatter after Sae was sacrificed.

Mayu walked to the fireplace room and picked up another piece, inside of the fireplace. She dusted off the ashes, wincing when she felt the edge of the mirror slice her finger open. Pausing for a second, she walked down from the small platform and walked through the hallway.

Arriving at the end, she walked into the cold room, a large draft coming from the deck. Approaching the brazier, she picked up the mirror shard, turning around unaware to the two figures who had appeared behind her and were slowly walking toward her.

Mayu opened the door and patiently walked down the hall. She wasnt very alarmed, or aware or anything dangerous.

Upon making the turn to go back into the main room, she let out a scream. One of the ghosts had slashed his sickle at her, which normally would have caused a large gash down in her back. Crouching down, she waited before the monster had its scythe raised over its head before dashing off, stumbling a bit, but not impaired as she ran across the room and up the stairs, opening the door and slamming it shut.

Quickly searching through her pockets, she found a small brown wooden cylinder. She opened the container and tossed the contents into her mouth quickly, swallowing despite the lack of water. She sighed, relieved. Tossing the Herbal Medicine container to the floor, she walked left, then north. This was the room she and her sister encountered the poor woman who had entered the village looking for her boyfriend.

Quickly picking up her prize, she ran out of the room, looking left and right quickly to find no sign of the ghosts. Running down the stairs, she rushed out of the house as fast as she could. Heading to Itsukis former "home" when she came colliding into her sister.

* * *

Im sorry the chapter took so long, but I had some serious writers block. But Ive finally recovered. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	12. Parting Sisters

Mayu fell back, the cold ground connecting with her bottom as she crashed. Mio had done the same, and was now rubbing the small of her back as she began to get up.

"Mio, I told you to leave the village." Mayu scolded, getting up and gazing into the eyes of her younger sister with a cold, hard stare.

"Im sorry, Mayu. But Im not going to leave without you."

"You have to! Theres no chance Im making it out of the village alive. Itsuki is already dead, and no doubt Sae will try to come after you, too. Besides, right now youre absolutely defenseless. Please, Mio. Leave the village."

"What do you mean…you have no chance of making it out alive?"

"Mio…in order to eliminate the village and carry the ghosts into the afterlife, I have to set the Crimson Mirror in place. It will purge the village of all evil, but in the process, will kill the person who activates the mirror."

"No! Mayu, you cant!"

"I have to! I dont want anyone to suffer the same fate that we had. Do you?"

"No…"

"Then please! Please leave the village…for me."

"Mayu, I…"

"I know. But you have to. For the sake of your own life. Its too late for me."

Mio did not respond. Instead, she captured her sister in a hug, crying into her shoulder. Her older sister stroked her hair softly, not objecting to her sister's behavior. Moving away from Mayu, she ran, ran to the exit of the village.

Mayu smiled. Despite the fate she was destined to, she smiled. She had always wanted to protect her sister and now she was getting the chance.

Mayu calmly walked forward. There was not a single thought in her mind, not the thought that she was never going to see her sister again, not the thought that she was going to die, not the fact that her sister might not leave in time and die with her, not the face that Itsuki was dead and he would never be back. Not the thought that Sae had caused her so much pain. Not the thought that she was going this to hurt Sae, or for her own freedom, or to protect the other people foolish enough to be able to stumble upon the village. Only one thought was in her mind as she continued on her walk.

"I left the camera back at the Osaka house."

It was too late for that now, though. By now she was in the long, narrow cavern leading to where she would assemble the mirror. No one dared entered, except the priests who gave their lives in order to protect the mirror, so she wouldnt be bothered until then.

The cavern was dark, lit only by a small amount of moonlight that managed to make its way into the room, causing the room to be colored a strange shade of blue. A white orb was clearly visible a small distance away from Mayu. She did not have much time to notice the orb, however, because once her seeing distance was able to see even a small amount of the light, she hit the ground hard.

Yes, Im aware, its not much, but for some reason Im finding it hard to update, the story is reaching a close, though. Just what will bring this story to its dramatic conclusion? Review and find out!


	13. Not The End Yet

Okay, this Im on the fence as to how many chapters Im going to break the ending down to. I was thinking of putting it all into one big chapter but that thought ended quickly. Im thinking maybe 2-4 chapters.

* * *

Floating...Am I...Floating?

Mayu looked around her. She saw nothing. Nothing but black.

"Did I...die? No. I died already, I know what it would be like to die. This is not it." She walked around in the black emptiness. It was useless, as she had thought, she couldnt tell if she was going forward or backwards, left or right. For all she knew, she could have just been walking in the same place. She stopped moving when she saw it, a body. No, not just a body. A whole cemetery.

It was small, only a few graves were in it, the space itself was relatively small. "Have I...escaped the blackness?"

She didnt know what the blackness was, or what it meant. She thought she was just unconscious, trying to hurry so she could wake and continue. She leaned down to the first grave, they were all opened, and peered inside.

Mayus eyes widened like dinner plates and she backed away from the grave. Inside the grave was herself. She did not look peaceful, though. The eyes were bloodshot and looked as if they were about to suddenly _pop_ out of the head. The clothes and the rest of her body was ripped, as if she had tripped and fallen into a giant blender. She looked at the grave marker, plain as day, the number "three" was carved into it.

She ran her slender fingers over the number, wondering what it could have meant. A year? A day? She moved on, when she looked up, only two more graves were there. Which was odd, there were a lot more graves when she last looked up.

Once again getting up, she moved on to the next grave. She took in a deep breath, ready for whatever was inside. She had her hands over her eyes, like a little child would when they think someone or something is hiding in the dark to get them. She peered through, and found Mio.

Not Mio her sister, this was something else. A shallow cut started from her forehead and slowly made its way down to her waste, growing deeper, until it finally cut open her stomach. She looked at this grave marker, it read "two."

If she and her sister were here...then...who was in the last grave?

She once again walked over to the grave and looked down. This time she did not feel scared or upset. For this was a body she had already seen. It was Itsukis.

What came as a shock to her was the grave marker, which really didnt come as much of a shock anymore. On it was the number "one."

"3...2...1...Its a countdown. Or rather...a count up? Itsuki was killed first and his grave says one...Mio!"

Mayu jumped up and ran through the empty graveyard as fast as she could.

_I have to hurry! I have to hurry and save Mio! Save Sae from Itsuki! I have to save them all!_

She had never felt this much responsibility. She had felt plenty of guilt. Plenty of guilt when she threw herself down that hill. Plenty of guilt when she left Mio all those times when she was in the village. Plenty of guilt when she had asked her sister to strangle her and toss her down the Abyss as a sacrifice. Now she was going to save her, the whole village.

...thump thump...

...thump thump...

...thump thump...

Mayu woke to the sound of her heartbeat. The final piece of the mirror in her hand. It was small, but without it, the mirror would break again. Getting up quickly, she raced down to the end of the tunnel, her heart beating faster, a pain swelling in her chest but she kept running. The pain grew, and she picked up the pace.

She ran, right through the tunnel, right into the empty room, right into the pedestal in the small shrine that was supposed to hold the mirror. There were five shrines in the room. One piece of the mirror would go in each spot, and it would be charged with Spiritual Power, and then all of the shards would converge in the center.

Mayu placed the small shard there. In the Southwest corner she put the mirror of Life, Northwest the mirror of Death. Northeast the mirror of Love, and southeast the mirror of Butterfly.

She went up to the front shrine and rang the bell that hung there. Each of the shrines started to sparkle with life.

_This is it..._ she thought.

The bright light surged through the temple, ascending into the never-ending sky. Creating a pattern of dancing lights.

"So beautiful..."

* * *

Yes, a happy note. But its not done yet. Be sure to tell me what you think. 


	14. Finally Together

Wow, the storys almost finished. Im sorry if it doesnt turn out too well. I dont really know how to end it.

* * *

"So beautiful..." Mayu said, staring up at the sky, then looking down at the large light shooting up at the sky. In order to save the village, she would have to enter it and be consumed by its light. Using her self as a sacrifice.

"You know" a voice from behind her called out, causing Mayu to turn. "Were not that different." It was Sae. She walked towards Mayu and stood beside her, joining her in looking at the lights.

"How is that?"

Sae looked at Mayu, holding one of her hands. "The two of us...were...are...both willing to sacrifice ourselves. Please, this time let me."

"No, I cant do that. I made a promise to-"

Mayu didnt get to finish her sentence, as Sae had already approached the beam that was shooting out to the sky, moving her hand into it.

"The light...its warm." She shut her eyes. "You know what this warmth is, dont you?"

"Yes, I do. Very much. It is the same warmth I get when I see Mio happy. She feels the same warmth when Im happy."

"Please allow me to take your place. I...have not felt this warmth for a long time. You have the rest of your life..."

Mayu understood. Sae had used herself as a sacrifice. A failed sacrifice. Sae had carried the hate and anger she was harboring on herself because of that for longer than Mayu could ever imagine. "I think I understand now."

Sae gave Mayu a genuine smile and a nod. "Thank you for understanding...for letting me free of this anger...this hate." Sae stepped into the light, her kimono ruffling around her as the wind inside slowly carried her up.

"Mayu...go now. Before its too late. Ill do my best to hold the beam off." Sae stretched out her hands, her eyes shut with concentration.

And like that, Mayu went off. Down the tunnel, through the village, to the exit. And, just behind her, the entire village was engulfed in the light. Sae could not hold it off as long as she had thought.

"Mio...Mio..." Mayu called out weakly, tripping and hitting the ground. She was close to the lake Mio had sat at when she killed Mayu. And she could hear her sisters sobs close.

Mayu got up, her breathing heavy. Her lungs hurt, her legs hurt, her entire body hurt with fatigue and fear. Had Mio left her behind? She shook her head. Her sobs were so close. Mio was still here.

Mayu looked back at the time she spent in the village. She and Itsuki were the only ones who had remained in the village with the exception of Sae. She didnt know how. Mayu just...woke up, and there was Itsuki, kneeling beside her.

Itsuki...over time she had developed feelings for Itsuki. Not romantic feelings but a feelings that she could trust him. He resonated a sort of friendly atmosphere. That was what Mayu liked most about him.

Mayu had stopped to catch her breath. She was right. Mio was still here. Leaning down. Crying into her hands.

She composed herself, standing up straight and slowed her breathing. She slowly moved towards the bench and slipped her hands over Mios shoulders.

At first Mio jumped from the surprised contact, turning her head cautiously to see who was behind her. She jumped again the sight of her sister, falling off of the bench as a result. Mayu went around the bench and sat beside her sister.

"Mio...Im sorry if I scared you."

"Its fine, Mayu." She leaned up and gave her sister a hug and smiling when she felt her sister return it. "Lets...go home."

The two of them got up and began walking. Mio was happy. She had gotten to see her sister...return home.

She slipped her hand into Mayus. "I love you, Mayu."

"I love you, too."

Both of them continued to walk. They had all the time in the world now...

* * *

Yes, I know the ending sucked. But it was the best I could do. Im very sorry if the ending was not up to your expectations. I did my best. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this story. Expect my next story to be up soon.


End file.
